


He's Not THAT Good Looking

by IronDadStan



Series: Remind You [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Cuddly Steve Rogers, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Jealous Steve Rogers, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Needy Tony Stark, Never Have I Ever, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining, Possessive Steve Rogers, Pre-Relationship, Protective Steve Rogers, Sleepy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Team as Family, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, old fashioned steve rogers, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronDadStan/pseuds/IronDadStan
Summary: “Okay! Okay! Here we go, take 3 shots or tell the story of how you lost your v card!” Clint slurred and slammed a new bottle of tequila down on the coffee table.Toni threw her head back with a groan, and Nat shrugged her shoulders.“Story time!” Bucky said rubbing his hands together, sitting up in his seat."_______________A glimpse of life in the tower before Steve and Toni got together. A story of drunk avengers, the stories of them losing their virginities and jealous!Steve!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Remind You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120178
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	He's Not THAT Good Looking

_** Takes place 4 months before 'Egyptian Blue, The Color Of Your Suit', the first installment to the series. **_

It had been a stormy day in New York City, pouring rain since three am and hadn’t even begun to let up. The team had gathered in the common room around ten in the morning for a lazy day and hadn’t left the couches since. Every Avenger sprawled out on the sofas and cuddled together under blankets. Pizzas were ordered for lunch and dinner, and they’d been through at least four Disney movies before Clint got the idea. 

“Drinking games!” 

With that, their evening began. 

After a game of ‘Never Have I Ever’ they just decided to ask honest questions since most of the Avengers were drunk, besides Steve, Bucky and Bruce. 

“Okay! Okay! Here we go, take three shots or tell the story of how you lost your v card!” Clint slurred and slammed a new bottle of tequila down on the coffee table. Toni threw her head back with a groan, as Nat shrugged her shoulders.

“Story time!” Bucky said rubbing his hands together, sitting up in his seat.

“Bruce, you first!” Nat commanded, as she sat criss cross applesauce on the floor in front of Clint. 

“I’ll pass actually…”

“Boringggggg” Toni whined, accepting another glass of vodka and pink lemonade from Sam. She flashed him a wink, saying:. “Thanks, handsome.”

“God, I love tipsy Toni.” Clint said, throwing back yet another shot. Steve threw him a glare and turned to the resident genius, making sure she was doing okay. 

Toni was on her third pink lemonade and vodka and had taken two shots of tequila, so Steve knew she definitely had a pretty big buzz.

“Clint! Your idea, you go!” Nat shouted, turning to face the archer as she sat between his legs. 

“Ugh, okay. I was fourteen or fifteen. I’m not sure,” he muttered and rubbed his fingers on his temples. “He was older, like seventeen or something. Name was Wilson, also a part of the circus. Tall, blond guy. Not my type but hey, he fucked me pretty good. After it was all said and done it was two minutes of pure ecstasy.” Clint followed his story up by downing yet another shot. 

Toni and Nat exchanged the same glare and broke out in laughter. Leaning over clutching their stomachs almost spilling their drinks. 

“Two minutes?!” Toni yelled, placing her hand over her mouth trying to keep the drink in. 

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched Toni lose herself in laughter. One of his favorite things was watching the genius smile and laugh. She honestly didn’t do that enough as she should.

“Yeah, well. We were kids. What more do you expect?” 

“I hope to God you last longer than that now. If not, poor Bucky.” Natasha laughed taking her fifth, or maybe sixth shot of vodka, Steve had lost count. All he knew was that Natasha was definitely Russian. Steve watched Toni take another sip of her drink as she smiled at the archer. 

“Trust me, doll, he can go all night,” Bucky informed them with a wink, and Toni’s drink spewed out of her mouth and all over Sam. 

The team couldn’t help but laugh at the shocked look on Sam’s face as Toni had just spewed her lemonade and vodka all over his face and shirt. Giggling at her mistake Toni stood to her feet and helped Sam clean up the mess, so all was well. 

Once Sam sat back down on the couch in a fresh, clean shirt, the stories continued. 

They listened to Sam recall his first time, which was apparently with a professor from his sophomore year at college. Bucky consisted of a girl in the backseat of his dad’s car, in 1934, and almost getting busted by the police. Bruce finally broke after Toni and Nat begged the curly haired men, he couldn’t deny the women as they dropped down in front of the scientist and begged him to share his story. That was something they never would have done sober. And if Steve’s mind went on a little trip as he saw Toni drop to her knees, well that was something only he needed to know. 

Steve was pulled from his imagination as Bruce began to tell his story. He told them his first time was with his first girlfriend in college, but that was all the details he gave. But the two heroes were very happy with what story they got. Natasha’s was much sweeter than he imagined. It was a guy she met while on a mission with the black widows. She mentioned he was a Italian businessman, whose name she never caught, but she had a wonderful time with. 

Steve didn’t notice the eyes of his team members, staring him down, waiting for him to share his story. 

“Come on, Bruce shared his. Don’t be a prude,” Bucky said, elbowing Steve in his ribs. 

“Come on, who got to deflower the great Captain America?” Clint asked with a chuckle. Steve failed to notice the twinge of jealousy that rushed over Toni’s face as she turned her attention from the archer to the blond super soldier.

“I don’t know..” 

“You a virgin?” Sam asked, and Toni’s drink went airborne for the second time that night. Toni started choking on what drink had actually stayed in her mouth, making Steve jump to his feet to help his genius. 

“I’m good, I’m good,” Toni coughed. “Birdbrain, don’t say shit like that when I’m drinking.”

Steve sat down beside Toni, handing her a napkin as he continued patting her back until her coughing came to a stop. 

“Okay. Really, Stevie. Share. Because, there’s no way in hell you’re a virgin.” Toni stated, looking at Steve with a smile.

“You don’t know that. You didn’t see me before the serum. I wasn’t much to look at back then,” Steve muttered with a shrug of his shoulders. He watched Bucky snort as he took another sip of his drink, while Toni rolled her eyes as she looked up at the bigger man.

“I grew up with Howard. Of course, I know what you looked like before the serum, Steve.” She took a sip of her drink, wrapping her plump lips around the straw. Steve dragged his gaze away from her lips, ignoring the snorts of his friends as they noticed his heated gaze on her lips. “Let me tell you,” Toni continued. “This may be the liquid courage speaking for me, but I would have totally fucked you in 1930 whatever.” 

And this time, it was Steve’s turn to choke. He brought his hand up to his mouth, keeping his beer in between his lips. Steve turned wide eyed to look down at the genius who was seated to his right.

“I could see it,” Bucky muttered, nodding his head in agreement. 

“Pre-serum me?” Steve whispered in unbelief. 

“Oh hell yeah, those cheekbones and blue eyes -” Toni finished off her third glass of lemonade and Vodka. “No hesitation there, Mr. Rogers.” Steve couldn’t stop the blush that rose on his cheeks at his genius’ words.

‘Maybe,’ he thought. ‘Maybe, he actually did have a chance with Toni.’ 

Yeah, they flirted a lot. But, everyone on the team flirted with each other. Especially with Toni, it was like the team's very own love language. Even if Bucky had told Steve countless times that Toni only really flirted with him. Maybe Steve’s unrequited love wasn’t so unrequited. 

“Tell your story, Rogers!” He heard Nat yell, pulling him from his thoughts of his genius. 

“Right, right. Okay well...” He trailed off and glanced at Toni who was still sitting to his right, patiently waiting for Steve to share his story. As if she had sensed his nerves, she flashed him a sweet, encouraging smile.

“I was seventeen; it was after another one of Bucky’s failed double date attempts at the movie theater.”

“I tried.” 

“Shut it, Barnes, let me hear how Captain America lost his virginity!” Sam shouted, throwing the crust of his pizza slice across the room at the soldier.

“So anyways. I was on my way home from the movie theater, and I stopped in at the bookstore looking for an early birthday gift for my ma.”

Steve heard a soft ‘awe’ fall from Toni’s lips, as he saw an eye roll from Bucky that was aimed directly at the sappy, tipsy genius. Steve's smile beamed a bit brighter as he took in the way Toni was smiling at him and he continued his story. 

“So, I was searching the shelves when this woman. A long haired blonde, probably thirty years old approached me, asking me to help her. I told her I didn’t work there, but if she needed help I could try my best. She gave me the once over, told me that she worked there and wanted to take me into the back room

Steve couldn’t help but blush as the team of superheroes let out a ring of wolf whistles.

“Damn, Cap. Never knew you had it in you.” 

“She had huge tits,” Bucky muttered, earning another piece of pizza crust to the face, but this time from Toni. He pushed the crust into the floor, and ignored Toni. Continuing to put his hands in front of his chest to show the team just how big he meant. 

Natasha rolled her eyes, with a smirk and turned to Steve saying: "Please continue.”

“Well,” Steve said, scratching his head. “She took me in the backroom to an old couch, and that was it for me.”

“Damn, Cap, good for you," Sam congratulated him. 

“Definitely not a story I was expecting, but all around one of the best ones tonight,” Bruce admitted, smiling. 

“It was alright,” Steve muttered, as his fingers picked at the label on his beer bottle. “She wasn’t really my type. But when you’re twenty-one years old and ninety pounds soaking wet, I took my chance when I saw it.”

“Not your type?” Natasha asked, raising her left eye brow.

“I thought every straight man's type was blonde with big boobs?” Clint asked, downing another shot. 

“Steve’s an ass man; always has been, always will be." Bucky informed them, throwing a glance in Toni’s direction.

“Wait, what?!” Sam shouted, the alcohol slurring his words. “Damn, Stevie. You never fail to surprise me.”

Toni itched her eyebrow, throwing Steve a smile and said: “That’s a good story, Steve. I didn’t know you were such a bad boy.”

“Don’t listen to his ‘pity me’ stories. This kid had game. He kept the ladies coming back for more of that Steve Rogers lovin’. But in his gentlemanly ways of course.”

Steve took another swallow of his beer, hoping to hide the blush on his cheeks. 

“I bet you still keep the ladies coming back.” Natasha chuckled.

Steve shrugged his shoulders, saying: “Haven’t really had time since I got out of the ice.”

“You haven’t deflowered this body yet?!” Clint screamed, offended as if Steve had killed three puppies right in front of him. 

“Nope, I had the opportunity of course being on tour, but I just... It didn’t feel right; they just wanted me for my new body.. And then with the war and ya know seventy years of being a ‘Capsicle’ as Toni calls me.”

Toni nodded her head in conformation, saying: “The one and only Capsicle.”

“We gotta get you laid!” Clint shouted, as if it was his new life mission. “What’s his type? What’s your type, Steve?”

“He likes brunettes. Small chested, with a helluva lot of sass, and an incredible ass," Bucky informed him, making everyone’s eyes turn to the genius that sat on Steve’s right. 

Toni looked up from her forth drink and raised her eyebrow, her face flushed with confusion,

“What did I miss?” She asked, turning to look at Steve.

“Nothing, they’re just being dumb.” Steve informed her. “Who’s next?” He asked, sitting back on the sofa. His shoulder pressed tightly against the smaller brunettes. 

“I think that would be our resident genius. _Toni Stark,_ _come on downnnnn,_ '' Clint shouted, like a game show host. 

"Oh right, well. I was eighteen. It was after some award show,” Toni waved it off, taking another sip of her lemonade and vodka.

“Details now. Spill it,” Natasha commanded.

Toni rolled her eyes as a content sigh left her lips. “Fine. It was at an after party for The Grammy’s. I was hanging out with a couple of guys from the band Maroon 5.”

“Did you fuck Adam Levine?!” Clint screamed.

“Shut up and listen!” Sam and Bruce shouted at the archer.

“No, although I am good friends with him, and he’s gorgeous…” Toni muttered. “But anyways I had been hanging out with them. Being introduced to people, blah, blah, boring shit. Then I was introduced to Henry Cavill and well.. We hit it off specaturally well, ended up going back to his place and had a wonderful night together.”

The room was dead silent, as everyone in the room was staring Toni down. Amazement and wonder covering their faces.

“What did I miss?” Steve asked, lost as turned to Clint.

“Henry Cavill, as in DC Comics and movies. _Superman - Henry Cavill_?!!” Natasha asked, her voice coated with shock.

“The very same.”

“I’m so fucking jealous and I’m not even gay.” Sam muttered, taking another sip of his beer.

“Holy fuck, I’m gay and jealous!” Clint confirmed. 

“I would lick his body," Bucky stated, getting several conformations from Clint and Natasha.

“10/10 would do it again,” Toni whispered.

Clint lost it, turning to Toni, his blue eyes blown wide in shock. “You licked _his body_ ?! Tell me _everything_!”

“They had sex, Clint. They’re both incredibly beautiful people. I’m sure there was a lot of licking going on,” Bucky told him, trying to calm his archer down. 

Steve felt his body tense, a bout of jealousy began sitting in his gut at just the thought of Toni being intimate with someone else. It was not sitting right with him. 

“God, he’s hot.” Nat muttered, handing Toni another shot, as she downed another one herself.

“Who is Henry Cavill?” Steve asked, receiving looks of unbelief from everyone besides Toni.

“I’ll show you, no worries.” Toni told him, placing her hand on Steve’s thigh with a quick pat and then turned her attention to JARVIS.

“Hey, J. Pull up pictures of Henry would ya?”

“Preferably shirtless!” Clint shouted

“No more alcohol for you.”

Steve heard Clint sigh at his boyfriend as turned his attention to the TV. He watched as the tv cut on and JARVIS pulled up pictures of this ‘Henry.’

A picture of a tall, beefy, muscular man with a sharp jawline filled the screen. Steve looked at the man the whole team had gone on and on about and noticed the bright blue eyes of the man as they popped with the darkness of his hair. 

“A work of art,” Natasha said, bringing her fingers to her lips as a chef's kiss fell from her lips.

“You gotta admit it, Stevie. He’s hot,” Bucky said with a chuckle.

“I mean, he’s not _that_ good looking… He’s nothing to write home about.”

And this time, even Toni’s jaw dropped. The whole team stared at Steve in complete shock.

“I mean he’s not my go-to type. But, he’s fucking gorgous, Stevie.”

“Gimmie details! What’s he packing?!” Clint asked, making the hair on the back of Steve’s neck stand up. 

He did not wanna hear about Toni’s experience with this muscular - decent looking man. It would do nothing but fuel his jealous heart and Steve did not need any help in that department. He was jealous over this genius on the daily. 

“Please, just some details?” Toni sighed and pointed to the half-full bottle of vodka that rested on the glass coffee table, saying: “Fine, but I'm gonna need another shot.”

The team erupted in cheers as Natasha poured Toni another shot. Which Steve intercepted from Toni’s hands and he himself knocked it back. Bucky snorted at his best friend, almost as if he saw the jealousy written on Steve’s face.

“You alright there, Stevio?” Toni asked, concerned at the super soldiers' sudden urge to throw-back a shot. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Steve whispered, feeling the slight burn on the vodka in his throat. “I’m good, go ahead with your story." 

Natasha handed Toni another shot but not before throwing a knowing glance in Steve’s direction. 

“Okay, well.” Toni threw back her shot, her nose scrunching up at the burn from the alcohol. “We got back to his place, and he fixed us drinks. We were just sitting on his sofa talking about the award show, and just life in general.” Toni muttered, tracing the rim of the empty shot glass with her fingers. “We got to talking about relationships and well I had mentioned how I had never really had one. Ya know being in the limelight everyone assumes I go through men like candy. Plus with Howard Stark as my father, everyone assumed I had followed in his shoes of being a playboy, or playgirl for me, I guess? But, I told Henry that wasn’t the case.”

Steve turned to Toni in shock. There weren't many times where Toni was this open and honest like this, especially not in front of such a big group of people. Steve gripped his beer a little tighter in his hand. As much as he didn’t wanna hear the story of Toni sleeping with another man, he sucked it up and sat there anyways. Steve couldn’t help but smile as he listened to his tiny genius continue her story, he loved Toni being comfortable enough with their weird little family to share some part of her life.

“He was a gentleman, and he told me that he admired that. He himself knew what it’s like to be in the limelight and have people throw themselves at you. After that, we kinda cuddled on the couch and watched a movie.” Toni recalled with a genuine smile. 

Steve couldn't help but be even more jealous, not of the physical intimacy but of how comfortable she was with this ‘Henry’ guy. The fond look in her brown eyes had Steve’s fingers scratching the label off his beer bottle as he tried to bury his jealousy. 

“Sex, next please.” Clint asked, moving to sit on his boyfriend's lap. 

“Shut up,” Bucky replied.

“Fine, fine sex. We had been snuggling, watching this movie and he looked down at me, with those brown eyes of his and kissed me. Then he asked me if that was okay and I just immediately kissed him back. It escalated from there of course. Ya know, he pulled me on his lap and asked me if this was what I wanted, he would stop if I wanted him too.”

Natasha’s hand went over her mouth as she and Clint ‘awwd’ as Toni continued her story. 

“I told him, I wanted him. I just made sure he knew, I had no clue what I was doing. And with that he carried me into his bedroom and we didn’t leave that bed until lunch time the next day.”

“Okay, okay. So, he made sweet love to you,” Clint muttered with disappointment in his tone.“Like a gentleman," 

“Well yeah,” Toni nodded. “But then he _fucked_ me into his mattress,” Toni said casually. 

This time, making Sam and Steve spit out their drinks.

“And that’s too much information for me.” Steve muttered, wiping his mouth with his shirt collar and setting his beer bottle down on the coffee table.

“Oh grow up," Natasha muttered, with a smile.

“That’s actually a wonderful story, Toni, beats everyone else's here. You two still keep in touch?” Bruce asked. 

“Thanks, Brucie bear. Yeah, we still keep in touch, it’s just hard with our schedules and all.”

“When did you last see him?” Natasha asked.

“Last year, we met up for dinner and a nightcap.”

“Ohhh, so you’re _fuck buddies,"_ Bucky expressed.

“Yeah, something like that.” 

“How about another game of ‘Never Have I Ever’?” Steve interjected, wanting to get as far away from the topic of Toni’s sex life as he could.

“Alright, Stevie.” Bucky muttered, rolling his eyes at Steve’s sudden topic change. “Let's play.” 

**

Around eleven pm, they were cuddled back down on the sofas, watching another movie, and eating cold leftover pizza. They had been an hour into Toni’s favorite Disney film; ‘Beauty and The Beast’ when Toni’s phone rang.

No one thought otherwise, thinking it was Pepper, Rhodey, Happy with work or Edwin Jarvis calling from London. That was until she let out a squeal, which gathered the attention of everyone in the room.

“What?” Steve asked softly, as his arm rested around the smaller brunette's shoulder.

 _"Henry_ is calling me.” Toni whispered, jumping off the couch. She began pacing around the living room floor, StarkPhone resting in her palm. 

“Answer it!” Clint yelled, getting shouts of agreement from Bucky, Natasha and Sam.

“Okay, I will. Just shut up.”

“Speaker phone!” Bucky and Clint loudly suggested. 

“Fine, just shhh!” and with that she answered her phone.

Steve expected her to go into the public ‘Toni Stark’ voice, but she didn’t. She sounded comfortable and relaxed as she answered the call.

 _“Hello, sweetheart.”_ They heard a deep, british voice through the phone speakers. 

Clint buried his face into Bucky’s shoulder, trying not to scream. The archer turned into a sixteen year old girl when he drank, and Steve was never gonna let him live this down. 

“Hey, handsome,” Toni responded with a bright smile on her face.

_“Sorry to call you so late, but I stumbled upon some old pictures of us and it had me missing you.”_

A blush ran across the geniuses face and Steve felt his heart sink. Toni could be in _love_ with this Henry guy. She’d known him for so long, he was her first everything. Steve couldn’t compete with that and well, realistically she probably didn’t even like Steve in _that_ way. 

“I miss you too. Believe it or not I was just talking to the team about you. They were very excited to find out that I knew Superman.”

 _“The Avengers?!”_ They heard the panic in the man's voice _. “You were telling Captain America and Black Widow about me? Oh, gosh, Toni.”_ A chuckle following his words. _“I’m a fake superhero, they’re the real ones. Oh gosh, please don’t tell me you told them about that time in Venice with the gondola.”_ Toni busted out laughing, as Steve imagined she was remembering their experience on the boats in Italy. 

“Nope, I sure didn’t. I was just telling them about what a gentleman you were.”

_“You flatter me, Toni.. God, it feels like I haven’t seen you in years, I miss you.”_

“I miss you too. When’s the next time you’re in New York?”

_“Would you believe me if I said tomorrow?”_

“Shut up, you’re lying.”

 _“I will not,”_ Henry responded. _“So, I was wondering if I could take you out for a night on the town? Maybe get some delicious, Italian food, some gelato and catch up?”_

“That would be amazing, then maybe after you could come back to the tower and meet the team? I know you have some super fans here.” Toni threw Clint a wink.

_“I would love that, very, very much. Tomorrow night, I’ll swing by around six and pick you up?”_

“Perfect. See you tomorrow.”

_“God, I can not wait. See you tomorrow, sleep well.”_

“You too." She whispered. Smile wide on her lips as she hung up the phone. Toni made her way back over to her and Steve’s sofa and dramatically flopped down beside Steve. 

“I wanna marry him,” Natasha declared.

“Get in line,” Clint told the red head as he turned to face Toni.

“Just so you know, guy talk for ‘stumbled across old pictures of us’ means he was probably beating off to your picture.”

“Clint!” Toni screamed, sitting up -- appalled. 

“He’s not wrong.” Bucky interjected.

Toni turned to Steve, looking for confirmation from the bigger man.

“Are they right?”

Steve shrugged his shoulders and flashed Toni a soft smile, saying: “They’re probably not wrong.” Toni groaned at his response and buried her head into Steve’s neck.

“I didn’t wanna know that.” Steve just wrapped his arms around the small genius and chuckled. 

“Men are gross. It’s just how we are.”

“Pigs, all of them,” Nat agreed, downing her upteenth shot.

“You’re not a pig, Steve. You're one of the good ones,” Toni whispered softly into his neck, at a volume only a supersoldier could hear. 

“You’re one of the good ones too, Tones.” 

And with that, the two heros stayed snuggled up together for the rest of the night, eventually dozing off in the middle of ‘Finding Nemo’.

**

Steve awoke to a wet feeling on his neck. As he went to sit up, Steve realized he had a tiny genius laying on his chest. Toni’s arms tucked under his shirt, softly resting on his bare chest. Their legs tangled together, not being able to tell where the other began. As Toni’s face sat, perfectly tucked in the soldier's neck. 

God, Steve had dreamed of moments like these. Moments of waking up, just her and him. Tangled in each other's arms, skin on skin. Just being together, holding one another.

Steve quickly put a hold on those thoughts as he realized he was in a very compromising situation, should his soldier down below start to stir. He shook his head softly, as he reached a hand up to the spot on his neck, gently moving Toni’s face off his neck.

Drool. Steve didn’t know Toni drooled in her sleep. He tucked the sleeping genius back against his neck and turned his head to look around the room. Everyone was still passed out, not even noticing the morning sun shining through the windows. 

“J... Tint the windows and wake us all up at ten would you?” Steve whispered as Toni began to stir, feeling the vibrations from the bigger man's chest.

“Shh, go back to sleep, doll.” He whispered. “Not time to wake up yet.” He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Toni grumbled something about mornings and laid back down, tucking her face right under Steve’s chin. 

“Sleep,” He whispered, running his hands up and down Toni’s back, to try and coax the genius back into her sleepy slumber.

“You’re the best, Stevie” he heard her whisper, and then heard her breathing settle back out and she was out like a light. 

“You’re the best,” Steve whispered over her sleeping form. 

_“Captain Rogers?”_ He heard JARVIS whisper, as the windows tinted. 

“Yes?” 

_“Miss. Stark only drools in a comfortable, deep sleep. And may I say, she doesn’t have those often. So, thank you for watching out for her, sir.”_

Steve couldn’t help the well of pride in his chest as JARVIS told him, Toni felt comfortable enough around him to really sleep.

“It’s an honor JARVIS, thank you for sharing that.”

_“Anytime, sir.”_

And with that, Steve tightened his grip on the sleeping genius, smiling when he heard a moan of content fall off her lips, and drifted back off into the best sleep he’d had in years. 

When ten o'clock rolled around, Steve awoke to the sounds of the team grumbling about hangovers and hearing Clint say: ‘I’m never drinking again.’ Which coaxed a laugh from the headache ridden heroes. Steve heard the sound of a camera shutter, and a couple whispers, but was too busy relaxing as he felt a pair of delicate, hands running through his hair. 

“Stevie,” he heard Toni whisper. He groaned and squeezed his eyes together tighter. 

“Stevieeeee, I want you to make me pancakes,” the genius continued, her fingernails gently scraping his scalp.

He couldn’t help the smile on his lips that formed at Toni’s request. Toni would only eat breakfast if Steve made it. Other than that, Toni hated breakfast and normally wasn’t awake at the time of day it was eaten at. Unless she was on a binge in the lab, but food wasn’t on her mind then either. 

The team had even tried to trick the genius one morning, by saying Steve made it. But Toni always knew if it was Steve’s food or not, he wasn’t sure how but she did.

 _“Pleaseeee_ make me blueberry pancakes. I’m gonna starve to death if you don’t feed me, Stevie.”

“Please, you’re too thick to starve to death.” Steve heard Bucky. Just as he was about to open his eyes to defend Toni’s perfect body, he heard a chuckle fall off Toni’s lips.

“Fuck off, Barnes.”

And with that, she continued running her hands through Steve’s fluffy blond hair.

“You need a haircut, or you’re gonna turn into a cave man pretty soon.”

“Oooh, you should grow your hair long!” Clint told him.

“And a beard too!” He heard Natasha suggest.

“Meh, I don’t know about the hair, but a beard would be handsome. Although, it would cover his killer jawline.” Toni whispered, bringing one hand down to caress his jawline. 

“Yeah, it might work..” She confirmed. “But first. Stevie, I need youuuu. I need pancakessss,” Toni whined and laid her head back down on his chest.

He heard Bucky mumble something to Clint, Steve couldn’t quite make out what he said but it sounded like something about ‘getting together.’ 

“If they don’t soon, I’m gonna throw myself off the tower.” and with that he heard three sets of retreating footsteps.

Steve flipped the genius over on the sofa, a shout of surprise falling from her lips as he rested his body on top of hers. 

“Sleepy,” he muttered, snuggling his face into Toni’s chest.

“Fine.” She whispered, tangling her fingers back into his hair. “Ten more minutes, but then I get pancakes AND bacon.”

Steve opened his eyes, smiling at his genius and said: “Deal.”

**

After their late breakfast, and a cuddle session on the sofa as they watched a couple episodes of their favorite sitcom, FRIENDS. Natasha and Clint pulled Toni into her room to get her ready for her night out with this Henry guy. Steve didn’t see or hear from the three of them until ten minutes till six. 

“He just texted! He’s outside!!” Clint yelled running into the kitchen alerting Steve and Bucky, then running back to Toni, screaming.

“You choose to date him,” Steve stated, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders and smiled. “He’s cute and good in the sack, what can I say.”

“Gross,” Steve muttered, pushing that image out of his mind.

“How ya doing with this?”

“With what?” Steve asked, setting his drink down onto the counter top. 

“Don’t play coy, Stevie. Toni is going out with this fella. A fella who she has a lot of shared history with.”

“I’m okay, she’s not my girl, Bucky. She can go out with whomever she wants.”

“You know what I mean, punk.”

Steve nodded his head and began to respond when Toni made her way into the kitchen.

She was wearing a midnight black, cocktail dress, the sleeves sat comfortably off her shoulders excuentaing her declatague and collar bones. Showcasing the arc reactor perfectly in the center of her chest. Not to mention the way it hugged her curves in an extremely flattering way and of course, she wouldn’t be Toni Stark without the signature hot red lips. 

“Damn, doll,” Bucky muttered, taking in her figure as his eyes danced up and down her body.

Toni placed her hand on her hip and spun around, showing off her dress to the older man. “Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.” Bucky said, discreetly throwing his elbow to Steve’s side. 

“You look...I...”

Bucky rolled his eyes at his brother’s pitiful attempt and excused himself, muttering something about going to keep Clint from jumping ‘Superman.’

“Steve?” Toni asked, softly.

“You look breathtaking.” Steve whispered, rubbing his hand over his mouth. “Henry’s an incredibly lucky man.” 

“Thank you, Stevie.” Toni muttered, her fingers playing with a seam at the end of dress. “Do you think it’s appropriate for this evening?”

“That look is appropriate for any evening.” Steve didn’t notice how he had begun to close the distance between them. 

“Yeah?” Toni whispered, as he glanced up at the soldier. 

So close, Steve could have sworn he felt her warm breath on his lips. He smiled down at the brunette, taking in the sight that stood before him, feeling like he was melting under her chocolate gaze. 

“Absolutely...”

Toni blushed, and just as she parted her lips to speak again; JARVIS interrupted them.

_“Mr. Cavill is in the lobby.”_

“Oh! Right!” Toni placed a kiss to the taller man's cheek, and said: “Okay, tell him I’m on my way.” and with that their moment was gone, Toni flashed him one more smile as she stepped into the elevator and waved, saying: “Bye, Stevie!”

Steve gave a soft waved as the elevator doors closed and his genius was taken from his sight. Off to spend the night with a handsome man that wasn’t him.

“Oh fuck me!” Steve shouted, laying his head down on the black countertops. 

“You must be a masochist,” Natasha muttered, as she opened the fridge door. 

“Maybe I like pain, Natasha.” 

“Ohh, kinky,” he heard Sam say.

“Let me wallow in peace please. Is that too much to ask?”

“Just get it out of your system. You’ve got maybe three hours before Toni’s back with her very own superman.”

“ _Ughhh._ ”

**

Steve was expecting the worst. Maybe the guy was an asshole, maybe he treated Toni like shit, maybe he was ugly in person. Steve was just thinking anything and everything that wasn’t Toni being in love with this guy.

The team was lounging out in the living room, some on their phones, the others talking - when the elevator doors opened to reveal a smiling Toni Stark.

Steve watched as Henry’s hand rested on her lower back as he guided her off the elevator and made their way into the living room.

“Everybody, this is Henry. Henry, The Avengers.” 

Everyone stood to their feet to shake hands and introduce themselves to the actor. Steve saved himself for last, letting Clint and Natasha have their fan moments with the guy. Seeing the guy in person, Steve still couldn’t see the hype. Yeah he was tall and muscular, and yeah he had a british accent. But that was nothing special.

“Captain Steve Rogers.” Steve introduced himself, extending his hand to shake the shorter man. And if Steve squeezed a bit too hard, well, who was really gonna call him out on it?

“It’s an honor, sir, really. Toni’s told me so much about you.”

Steve turned his gaze over to Toni, as he let his hand fall back down to his side. Toni was engaged in a very animated conversation with Clint about something. But if Steve could guess it would be Henry.

“Yeah, thank you,” Steve said as he smiled at the genius who stood across the room. He turned his gaze back to Henry and whispered: “Toni is definitely special.” 

Steve watched as a glimpse of concern ran across Henry’s face, but honestly he was too focused on watching Toni’s hands fly through the air as she told Clint a story he didn’t have time to worry about Henry’s weird look.

“That she is.. So, I had a question?” Henry asked.

“What’s that?” Steve dragged his vision away from his genius, back to Henry.

“What was it like living in the thirties compared to now?”

And with that they went on about their night. Toni went and changed into one of Steve’s shirts and sweatpants and everyone settled into the sofas, with a drink or two in their hands and continued to talk the night away.

“So like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted --.” Steve laughed, flashing Toni a quick grin. In return the genius rolled her eyes back at the older man. 

“Tell the truth then, Rogers.” 

“I am, doll. You just don’t remember it correctly.”

“Says the ninety-four year old man.”

“Listen here, you young whipper snapper. I don’t need this disrespect.” The groan that fell off Toni’s lips made the room chuckle.

“You’re so old!” Toni teased as she placed a kiss to the older man's cheek.

“Yeah, yeah, doll.” Steve blushed and continued: “Just let me finish my story. So, anyways --” 

As Steve went to continue his story he couldn’t help but notice the confused look on the man's face as he watched Toni and Steve interact. Clint broke the silence and spoke to it first. “They’re always like this, you get used to it.” 

“Oh, um, please continue, Captain.”

“Right, as I was saying when we were fighting with Namor--.”

As the night went on, Steve noticed every now and then after Toni would mention Steve, Henry would throw weird looks in his direction. If Steve was reading it correctly it looked like jealousy, he just wasn’t quite sure why. But then he would go right back to putting his arm around the smaller woman’s shoulders like nothing was wrong.

Toni and Henry eventually excused themselves to the balcony, but couldn’t escape quick enough before Clint and Bucky began throwing kissy sounds at their retreating figures, earning themselves a middle finger from Toni’s retreating form. 

**

“God, this is a beautiful view.”

“I say that everytime I look out the window.” Toni whispered as she looked out at the beautiful lights that covered the city. 

“Toni, you mean so much to me.” Henry spoke, making the brunette turn her attention to the taller man.

“You mean alot to me too, Henry. We don’t get to see each other enough anymore.”

“I know,” he said and turned to look at the glass door that led them to the living room. “You’ve got your hands full here with The Avengers and Stark Industries.”

Toni chuckled, saying: “That’s an understatement.”

“And Steve.”

“What about Steve?” Toni asked, confusion clear on her face.

“Oh my gosh, you don’t even know.” Henry muttered. “Neither of you idiots do.” Toni watched as he shook his head, almost in disbelief.

“What are you talking about? Steve’s my best friend.”

“Just your best friend?” Henry asked with a genuine smile on his lips.

“Yeah, I swear. He’s my best friend.”

“Because about 89% of the things that came out of your mouth tonight had something to do with Steve.”

“He.. We live and work together.. I guess a lot of my stories involve Steve. But, I don’t see how that affects us.”

“Toni..” Henry whispered. “I wish we could be more than what we are. But, I can’t stand in the way of you and Steve. It wouldn’t be fair to any of us.”

“There is no _'me and Steve.'_ Henry, you have to believe me.” 

Henry took Toni’s smaller hands into his and said:

“And I believe that you believe that. But, you’re wearing his clothes right now, Toni..” He sighed, looking back over the city. “I just can't ignore the way that man looks at you. Toni, he looks at you as if you hung the stars in the sky..” He placed a kiss on the brunette's cheek and softly muttered: “I’ll always love you, Toni and if it doesn’t work out with the Captain in there, you have my number.”

“Henry, I don’t...Why?” Toni whispered.

“You’ll see one day, I promise. Let’s get dinner the next time I’m in town and hey, maybe you’ll bring Steve along.”

Toni just stared at the taller man in shock, what the fuck was he talking about. What was it Toni didn’t see? Yeah, she talked about Steve a lot but they lived together, they spent most of their days together. So, yeah she was wearing his clothes, but he kept a couple extra pairs in her room, for nights when he slept in there. Friends do that. And maybe she talked about Steve a lot, but he’s just an easy topic for her to talk about. Toni had no clue what Henry meant, she didn’t know why he was so pressed about Steve.

“I’ll see you around, beautiful.” Henry placed a kiss to Toni’s cheek and made his way back through the glass door, leaving the genius alone on the balcony with nothing but her thoughts.

**

Steve tried to keep his eyes off the balcony as he focused on Clint trying to teach Bruce how to do a cartwheel in the middle of the living room floor.

But when Steve saw Henry come back through the balcony door without Toni, that pulled his attention away from the archer and scientist. 

“I have to go, umm. It was an honor to meet you all, I hope we cross paths in the future.” Henry gave them a weak wave, a sad smile covering his lips and he stepped into the elevator.

Cartwheels forgotten, the team glanced at each other in shock not knowing what just happened between the actor and their genius.

Just as Steve stood to his feet to go check on Toni, the genius appeared through the balcony door making her way into the living room. Clint stood to his feet, beating Steve across the room to comfort the shorter brunette.

“What happened?” Clint asked. “Are you okay?” He pulled Toni tight to his chest, wrapping his arms around the smaller woman. Toni looked like someone had yanked a rug from right out under her feet. 

“I will be,” She whispered. “He just..” 

This asshole was not gonna get away with whatever he did to Toni. She deserved better than being left out on the balcony in the cold, on the verge of tears. Steve strode his way over to the elevator, jamming the button repeatedly, praying for JARVIS to speed up the machine.

“Steve?” Toni called after him, concern in her watery brown eyes as she watched him step into the elevator. 

“I’ll be right back, babydoll.” Steve promised as the elevator doors closed, taking the crying genius from his sight. 

Steve clenched his fist by his thighs as the elevator dropped him down to the main lobby. He was gonna beat the shit out of this guy. He didn’t know what this ass did to Toni, but Steve was gonna make him regret ever hurting her.

He shot out of the opening elevator doors, running across the barren lobby to the front doors of Avengers Tower. He caught Henry just as his driver opened the back door to the black towncar.

“ _Hey! You!_ ” Steve hollered, catching the attention of the shorter actor.

“Steve, what can I do for you?” Henry asked, smiling at the older man.

“Oh, fuck off. What did you say to Toni?”

“Oh my gosh,” Henry muttered, looking around them in disbelief. “I’ve never seen two people more clueless in my life.”

“Watch it, son. I may be ninety-four, but I will put your ass in the ground.”

Henry raised his hands in surrender and said:“Look, I didn’t mean to upset her, but I told her the truth.”

“And what the fuck is the truth?” Steve fumed, getting up in the smaller man's face.

“That you two are stupidly in love with each other, but are both too clueless to see it.”

Steve dropped his fist and took a step back from the actor. “What?”

“God, neither of you can see it.” Henry muttered, rubbing his fingers across his forehead. “Okay, look. I just told her I loved her, but I couldn’t be with her when she was so fucking madly in love with you.”

Steve bit the inside of his cheek as he listened to the words that left Henry’s lips. “Oh..”

“I mean, I didn’t mean to hurt her feelings. I will gladly go up and apologize to her because the last thing I wanna do is hurt her.”

“No, no. I think I just got over protective.” Steve whispered. “I get like that with Toni sometimes.”

“It’s because you’re in love with her. Been there, done that.”

Steve ran his fingers through his hair, “Yeah.. Yeah I am.”

“Just don’t wait too long to do something about it or I might come back and sweep her off her feet.”

“In the nicest way possible, I would kill you.” Steve chuckled, knowing that if this man even tried he would be in the ground before he could make the first move.

“Yeah, I figured.” Henry stuck his hand out. “Take good care of her please.”

“You don’t have to worry about that, I’d do anything for that woman,” Steve told him, meeting his handshake.

“Yeah, I can tell. Nice to meet you, Captain, like I told Toni, maybe one day in the future we could grab dinner, the three of us.”

“I’d like that, thank you, Henry.”

Steve watched as the actor got into the black car and pulled away. Fuck, Steve had alot to think about. Henry obviously saw how much Steve loved Toni, how could he not have. But hearing Henry even mention Toni might in the slightest sense feel the same, well Steve had a lot of thinking to do. And all of it had to do with asking out Toni Stark.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> ________
> 
> Again, a giant thank you to my love @parkrstark. She's talented beyond my wildest dreams, check out her work. Also thanks for being my beta. ILY.


End file.
